


宪宗纪事

by miachen



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-吴语
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miachen/pseuds/miachen
Summary: 我在风烛残年之际，写下了这个故事——秋穗通俗版:知名女官爆料已逝太子内幕
Relationships: Dawon/Rowon
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

我在风烛残年之际，写下了这个故事。

——秋穗

1.

在我讲述这段以别人为主角的故事之前，请让我先讲一讲自己的故事。

我姓秋，单名穗。家父曾任户部侍郎，祖上随太祖陛下就可以，因功绩得封绥阳伯。我的家族，放在豪门林立的王都，不算什么显赫世家。但历代经营有方，还不至没落，因此衣食无忧。也因为有这样的出身，我才有资格在十岁的时候，通过宫内的选拔并作为宫女进入王宫，接受相应的教育。和做粗活的宫女不同，我们这些出身官宦，经过选拔的宫女不需要承担宫中琐碎的杂役。我们从进宫的那天起，就是要成为女官，或者成为国君妃嫔的。

和雄距大陆的大国不同，我国的宫廷没有“太监”这样的内廷职官。盖因本国地少人稀，国内又纷争四起。太祖陛下需要更多的男子扩充军队，来帮助他完成统一国家的伟业。如果为了后宫，征召大量男子入宫并且让他们去势，必然会影响到人口繁衍。基于这样的考虑，太祖陛下便将后宫交由王后以及王后统率的女官全权打理。后来我听见使臣说起大国制度，也觉得这样的差别很有意思。本国没有“太监”、而大国没有正式的“女官”，同一片土地上的两个国家，仅仅因为君主所求不同，便衍生出了两种不同的制度，不得不说是奇妙得很。大国后宫中的女子，上至后妃，下至宫女，名义上都是皇帝的女人，不容他人染指；而本国女官或宫女，除非君王钦点，否则都有着与外臣结婚的充分自由。相比大国的后宫诸人，我觉得本国后宫的女官们都非常幸运——虽然我一生都未曾动用过这种机缘巧合般的“幸运”。

幼年的我尚且不知未来的际遇，人生顺风顺水，到了岁数就听凭安排进入了后宫的崇文所，接受了成为预备女官所需要的教育，之后参加了女官选试，成绩还算不错，拿到了考试中的甲等，也是凭借这样的成绩，我被分配到了东宫。

我第一次见到王太子殿下，是崇仁十七年的秋日，红枫尽染山林的季节。

时人常说，红香山的红枫浓烈如火，王都的富贵人家常常在秋日结伴赏枫。我曾有幸陪伴太子殿下出宫欣赏此等美景，果然见红枫烈烈，层林尽染，好似焚焚烈火，摧枯拉朽，从山尖燃至山脚，而其势未减，蔚为壮观，但以我的眼光看，红香山的秋景虽美，不及宫中红枫远矣。宫中的红叶是精心培养的淑女，风姿卓越，自带一股娇柔贵气，这已经是极致之美。但东宫的红枫与前两者比起来，又是一种特别的美。

我自恨不善辞藻，因此无法描述出东宫的红叶有多特别。在我见到太子殿下的那一刻，东宫那抹鲜艳浓烈的红色镌刻在了我的脑海里，一如太子殿下这个人烙印在我的记忆中，无论我后来多么怨恨太子殿下，却始终无法在心里抹去那道清俊挺拔的身影。

太子殿下的名字，我只敢提一次。

国姓李氏，殿下名讳达渊。达者，通也；渊者，深也。通达渊博，是宪宗陛下对太子殿下寄予了的厚望。太子殿下懂事以后，在为人处事，亦或是学识方面，没有辜负宪宗陛下的地方。

但是，太子殿下后来做出的选择，比辜负宪宗陛下的细心栽培更加严重。

见到太子殿下以前，我经常听宫人私底下议论，称赞他是风度翩翩的美男子。在见到太子殿下以后，我必须要说，宫人的赞扬放在太子殿下身上未免有些夸张。通常，她们见到太子殿下都是下跪行礼，或者低头，试问，她们能有几次平视太子殿下的机会？我猜想，宫女间之所以会有那样的传言，大抵是储君这个身份成了一层轻柔的面纱，遮蔽了她们的双眼，更是为她们心中的太子殿下披上了一件朦胧的、美的外衣。至于别的女官，她们称赞太子的容貌，我坚持认为那还是太子殿下储君身份的缘故。毕竟我曾与太子殿下朝夕相对，侍奉在侧，在许多个日夜里，早已将他瞧个仔细。要我评价，单论容颜，宫廷中来往的美人太多了，美男子亦多，殿下的脸算英俊，但是与那些人比起来，殿下只能算是中上之姿。不过，殿下是国之储君，何须与旁人比较美貌呢？

而我认为，有些东西，要远远比长相重要的多。比如，太子殿下待人处事，总能使人感到如沐春风。我等宫人，在后宫做事总是战战兢兢，如履薄冰，生怕一个不小心，惹得贵人们发怒，为自己招惹灾祸。但是在太子殿下的身边，我们不会害怕。因为太子殿下对宫人宽容温和，很少严厉斥责。不管谁犯了错，太子殿下也只是略施惩戒，而不会施加更严厉的刑罚。而即使是有过错的人，只要能力出众，太子殿下依然会予以重用。在东宫做事，压力要比别在宫殿小的多。太子殿下对我等尚且如此，更何况是对那些更为重要的臣子学士？就连一向严苛的宪宗陛下对太子殿下的德行都十分满意，宫廷内外对此莫不啧啧称奇，毕竟能叫那位挑剔的陛下如此赞赏的人，一只手就数得出来。

太子殿下诞生在王室中，作为除了宪宗陛下以外最尊贵的男子，平时除了接受学富五车的名师教导，宪宗陛下更是时刻将太子殿下带在身边，亲自指点太子殿下处理政务。太子殿下会成为出色的人物一点也不奇怪，那些称奇的人才是大惊小怪，见识短浅。

后来，我总是绞尽脑汁，想在回忆中找出证据，证明太子殿下并不是像人们怀念的那样出色。可我失败了，我被迫承认，太子殿下是上等人物，毋庸置疑。

我的一生中，见到了无数的美人，他们各有特色，凭借容貌在人群中脱颖而出。随着时间的流逝，这些美人最终容颜枯萎，成为了白发苍苍鸡皮鹤发的老人。而我认为不过中等之姿的太子殿下，我怨恨着的太子殿下，在我记忆中，却依然还是那个鲜衣怒马的少年模样，从未萎缩老去。

初入东宫，我只是没什么品阶的初级女官，相貌也平平，毫无特别之处。好在父母赐予我的记忆不错，正是这个原因，我才抓住了那次机会。

当时，太子殿下素来喜欢在东宫与大臣，或者出名的学者才俊商讨时事。因为参与的人都有不同的见解，必然会发生争吵。太子殿下从中调和，甚至鼓励他们在他面前展开辩论。辩论中各方争执不休，却佳句频出，我作为一个小小的宫女，有时候竟然也有幸旁听。渐渐地，太子殿下希望能够记录下那些精彩的言论，起初他想自己来记录，又唯恐错过参与交流的机会，最终，太子殿下决定把这件事情交给东宫受过教育的女官。不过辩论中人你来我往，旁征博引，唇枪舌剑，所涉及的话题也广泛地包括了诸子百家，既繁又杂。、受命记录的女官不免头昏脑胀，多有疏漏，成稿令殿下颇为不满，殿下正打算交由外臣来做，我抓住了机会毛遂自荐，我也成功了。

我无法解释我这样做的动机，只是内心中有个声音告诉我应该这么做。我在崇文所接受的教育，只到识字明礼，能够欣赏诗词的程度，教习女官不会教授我们更多的东西。女官只需要辅佐王后殿下，使后宫安定即可。前朝自然有男人在管理，与我们本来是没什么关系的。我有幸进入东宫，也有幸听到饱读诗书的英才展开精彩的辩论，阐述他们的见解论点，批评朝廷为政上的得失，久而久之，竟也产生了兴趣。年轻的我还不懂复杂的政治，却已经开始萌生了想要参与进去的念头。由此，我在那时候，为自己还不明确的想法争取到了机会。在我升任东宫事务的女官以前，我一直为太子殿下记录每日辩论的内容，我得以旁听每次太子同外臣的议论。我在那段日子里，像海绵一样，尽可能吸收着能够接触到的“水分”，太子殿下的一个开明决定，影响了我的人生。

我记录下那些言论，整理成册后，便会呈给太子殿下过目。太子殿下经常会一个人翻看那些书稿，在翻阅的时候，他从不与人讨论，只是一个人静静地思考。我不知道太子殿下在看书稿的时候会想些什么，但有一点我很确定，既然太子殿下鼓励着那些人在他面前发表各自的看法，想必从那时候起，太子殿下已经在为自己往后主政做准备，他有他的理想与抱负，若无意外，在未来的某个时间，他会顺利继承宪宗陛下的位置，成为国家的君王。太子殿下希望描绘出怎样的国家，那时候，我常常暗自期待着。

之后的数年间，我升任为东宫的总管女官，事务繁杂，便将记录的事交给了精心培养的心腹。若太子殿下将来登基，我也将顺利成为后宫的女官长，那是我等后宫女官所能达到的最高位置。这对我来说，是个充满诱惑力的美梦，我想即便不是我，别的女官也很难抗拒去想象这个美梦。

然而，太子殿下亲手击碎我的梦。

在我进入东宫三年，正式成为女官的一年后，那个人来到了东宫，来到了太子殿下的面前。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

我在很多年里，一直用“那个人”称呼他，这很无礼。我憎恨着太子殿下打碎我的美梦，可源头是那个人，如果没有他的出现，太子殿下怎么会做出那般疯狂的选择？

基于我对他的厌恶之情，他的名字我也只说一遍，后文将尽量用“那个人”做代称。

那个人姓金，名路云。

说起来也巧，那个人来到东宫也是秋季。

那个人是分配到东宫的护卫，护卫不像侍卫，侍卫都是由出身良好的官宦或者贵族子弟担任，贴身守护王室贵人们，侍卫们也更容易获得贵人青睐，进入朝中为官。护卫们则是些地位卑下的奴隶，很少有能近身侍奉在贵人们身边的。他长相不俗，身形高大，在人群中格外显眼。但高大的身形没有让他看起来很威猛，因为他有张俊秀的脸庞。剑眉黑瞳，脸庞的轮廓似名匠用刀精心雕刻一般，以他的相貌，放在贵族子弟中也不逊色。单论他的脸，他的气度，我甚至会以为他是哪个世家的公子。只不过，他身上穿的蓝色粗布衣泄露了他的身份。

我第一眼见到他，便为他的出身叹息。

他虽为奴隶，却求学若渴。这点得到了太子殿下的关注，并赞许他好学的精神，太子殿下还亲自提出要教他念书写字。我虽然觉得不妥，但当时，也有贵族资助奴隶读书，鼓励奴隶通过努力成为平民的事迹，我以为这是太子殿下的仁善，所以并未提出反对。渐渐的，太子殿下不止教他学识，还带着他一同骑马射箭。那个人学的飞快，不到一年的时间，武艺竟然也能同别的贵族侍卫打个平手了。

随着年纪渐长，他的轮廓更加分明，长相也越发不俗，东宫的宫女或者女官竟也动了心思。我前面说过，本国的女官有结婚的自由，不少女官被得到出入内廷的外男求娶，这很常见。若那个人是官宦子弟，或者已经取得功名，这没什么问题。可惜他当时只是奴隶。如果太子殿下不允许他脱离奴籍，他一辈子只能是个奴隶，毫无前途可言。在东宫的女子，私底下同我说起很是可惜，毕竟她们不会将自己的后半生同一个奴隶捆绑在一起。不过，也因为如此，东宫的女官与宫女们倒对他格外温柔。我曾经听闻，有些同是奴隶的护卫抱怨东宫的女子对他说话特别温柔，这话传到我耳朵里，我不以为然。东宫的女子们青睐那个人不假。可是据我观察，那个人对待所有女子都是一样的温文有礼，举止把握分寸。别的奴隶与他相比，就显得有些粗鲁不堪。我知道，这不能怪他们，因为人不能选择自己的出身。但在他们之中有人表现不俗，怎么能怪东宫女子们偏爱呢？人都是有自己喜好的呀。

太子殿下同他朝夕相对，也更加的信赖他，进而那份记录太子殿下与外臣议论的事务，也交给了他去做。我不得不说，我很敬佩他。我说过，那件事哪怕交给一些女官来做，都不一定能够做的好。他不仅能够承接下来，还完成的非常出色。他本是个不曾受过教育的奴隶，因为太子殿下，才有了学习的机会。他既要承担护卫的工作，还要分出精力学习不同的知识，曾经有人私底下同我说，说与他一同的护卫特别看不起他，抱怨他晚上还记得看书，嘲笑他不过是个奴隶，还这么努力读书，莫非是以为自己能够摆脱出身晋升为官吗？然而我觉得是那些人嫉妒他的才华，才这样嘲笑他的努力。

我以为我已经很努力，可我仍然难以想象，他做出了多少努力，才能够胜任这份差事，甚至于让太子殿下连连赞赏。我想，那应该是他一段称得上是“废寝忘食”的时光。

太子殿下虽然是给了机会，但是能成长到惊人的地步，一定是因为他自己付出了比别人多一倍，不，也许是十倍，百倍的投入，才能够在短时间里进步得如此迅速。这份毅力，我很佩服，也觉得可怕。如果没有那件事，假以时日，也不知道那个人将会走到什么样的高度，或许名留青史，亦未可知。

考虑到这点，我忽然间迷茫起来。是因为那个人，导致太子殿下不能成为圣明的君主；还是因为太子殿下，致使他不能成为出名的能臣？亦或许，两个人原本能够相辅相成，成为交相辉映的君臣留在史书上。可惜的是，现实是被史书记载的只有太子殿下，而太子殿下的记录，也止于简单又冷冰冰的“隆庆十四年，卒。”

以他的才能，脱离奴籍只是时间问题。机会很快就出现了，当时他进入东宫刚刚第三年。

隆庆十一年，谭国进犯，宪宗陛下令太子殿下领兵抗卫。两国之间彼此都觊觎已久，当时国内干旱灾荒，因此，谭国的国君抓住了这个机会，率领五万大军来犯。宪宗陛下此举，不只是为了抵抗檀国，更是希望太子殿下能凭借军事建立威信。

谭国军队五万人，已是谭国上下所有兵力。谭国国君是打定要了主意，对吞并我国势在必得。

我不通军事，不知道太子殿下如何指挥军队，只知道太子殿下用了两年的时间，最终生擒檀国君王，将他押回王都，结果是檀国自那时起，便成了我国领土的一部分。

太子殿下率军征服檀国，令檀国国君成为阶下囚之后，太子殿下下令解散了檀国的军队，转而留下了一部分军队和文官，接管了当地的相关机构，除此之外，太子殿下又嘉奖了随同出征的士兵，同时也严令禁止他们骚扰当地百姓，随即上书宪宗陛下，提出应安抚檀国百姓。宗陛下大喜之下，重赏东宫上下，但他与太子殿下意见相左，认为应予以严酷镇压，以防檀国百姓反抗。但是太子殿下又呈上了一封奏折，提出了更温和的办法。太子殿下认为，既然我国已经征服谭国，要向民心顺服，就应当施以仁政。宪宗陛下最终同意了太子殿下的意见。谭国国内赋税沉重，太子殿下在那里进行了税制改革，此后任命温和但有主见的官员治理檀国，之后班师回朝。回王都以后，太子殿下私底下对我说起，说他的意见里有那个人的帮助。

我至今仍然觉得，这个说法有些不可思议。一个奴隶出身的人，真的能够有这样深度的看法吗？我难以置信，甚至还强迫自己认为这是太子殿下为了提拔他，而特意采取的说法。

那个人随太子出征，拥有出色的功绩。在征途中，因为他的战绩，太子殿下让他脱离奴籍，成为正式的武官，他也开始走上仕途。东宫的女官们未免又开始动了心思，不过，都被我弹压了下去。那些女官在对他的喜爱上表现有些出格，我只好做出一些举动，约束了女官的行为。手段可能有些过激，因为她们甚至不敢和他说话了。当时东宫传言，我是因为对那人生出了倾慕之心，把其他女子当成情敌，因此才打压她们。太子殿下也有所听闻，竟然来向我询问此事，问我莫不是对那个人有意？诸神在上，我只是生怕她们被冲昏头脑，防止她们在东宫做出不堪之事，我真冤枉。我竭力解释，想同太子殿下解释清楚，我对那个人没有任何心思。太子殿下听完以后，还特别热情地提出，想为我物色佳婿，不过我当时已在憧憬女官长的位置，就拒绝了。那时我以为是太子殿下好意，现在再回想起来……

呵呵。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

太子殿下同他的关系越加亲密，发展到了同榻的地步。这不算什么大事，本朝认为君臣同榻是亲密无间、引为知己的一种证明，宪宗陛下常召臣子入宫商讨要事，若是事务繁杂，讨论太久，一时忘了宫门下钥的时间，耽误了臣子出宫，也是有的。夜开宫门未免有些兴师动众，几次之后，宪宗陛下干脆让臣子与他同榻而卧，或有兴致，便君臣对坐讨论朝务，往往到了天明也未发觉。那个人不是被太子殿下第一个邀请一起过夜的人，我并未觉得有不妥之处。因为有宫女值夜，我也清楚他们两个没有发生过什么。

之所以这样说，是因为隆庆十三年，发生了一件事。

隆庆十三年秋，太子殿下于郊外围猎。

当夜，太子殿下失踪。

那天看起来只是发生了这一件大事，可是当我从现在回看过去的时候，才明白，有些事未必是在突然间发生的，而是由根根丝线，将许多事情串联在一起，才会在某个时间导致发声了某件事。在当时看来，我以为这件事情的严重性，大概是太子殿下遇险，东宫提早薨逝，国本将有可能被动摇。但此刻我回望过去，才明白有些事对生活本身的影响，并不像我想的那么单纯。那些在他们生活中发生的事情犹如一根根丝线，将他们两个之间逐渐地串联在一起，结成一张我不曾看到的网，把他们两个包裹在一起，又或者说，那是在平静的水面下汇集在一起的水滴，最终在某一天形成了汹涌的洪流，在某个时间那个洪流终究冲破了一切的阻碍，只是当时我没有及时发现而已。

当天晚上，随同太子殿下到行宫的宫人们都吓坏了。侍卫长带着侍卫护卫们去了猎场附近搜索，怎么都找不到。直到半个时辰以后，太子殿下带着那个人出现了。我惊慌地询问太子殿下发生了什么事，并且细细打量着他：他的脸上有几处被划伤，衣服有勾破的地方，想来是树枝造成的，而且太子殿下浑身衣衫不整，那会儿我单纯的以为只是因为在树林中迷路，乱撞才这般狼狈。想到此处，我忍不住狠狠瞪了那个人一眼，虽然他同样狼狈，衣襟散乱，也许也受了伤。保护太子殿下本就是他的职责，我会迁怒他也是人之常情。那个人身上可能也有伤，不过我没心思关心他。本想找宫女为太子殿下的伤口敷药，可是太子却拒绝了，指明让那个人伴驾，留在他下榻的卧房里。

我不知道在失踪的半个时辰里，太子殿下和他发生了什么事。依据他们被刮破的服装看，当时只做了简单的揣测，也许是马受了惊，致使太子殿下迷了路，那个人跟随在左右，保护了太子殿下。

太子殿下回来之后，我等侍奉在旁边。那个人拿着上好的伤药，将药粉先倒在自己的右手手指上，然后左手手掌捧着太子殿下的脸庞，右手大拇指将药粉仔仔细细地抹在太子殿下的脸上那道伤疤上，我抬眼瞧去，看他的样子，与其说是在给太子殿下上药，却更像是在抚摸珍爱之物。

不知从何处吹来的一阵风，吹得我一阵冷颤。似乎有一朵黑云，压在我心头，使我一瞬间喘不过气。我解释不了我不安的缘由，只能像往常一样，静静地低着头，一言不发。

东宫的另一位女官苏槿，私底下同我说起:“太子殿下和金大人会不会发生了什么？”

我拧起双眉:“发生了什么？”

她没想到我会这么问，支支吾吾地说:“就……就那种事。”

“哪种？”

她见我真的不懂她在说什么，也就不再提了。

我那时候是真的不懂，因为不懂，所以压根没明白过来苏瑾指什么事。但我本能地觉得她似乎在暗示什么，因此虽然还没搞清楚，还是警告她不要再散播谣言，以免损害太子殿下的名誉。

后来我深以为憾，如果那时候我就能理清楚发生了什么事，是不是能及早发现太子殿下的心意。

但就算是后来，我知道了太子殿下的秘密，也还是没明白，两个男子怎么会有那种事呢？当时也听说过'好男风'这种事，甚至也听说过有一方男子扮做女人的样子，和另一个男子生活在一起，我以为那只是特殊癖好而已，从来没想过更深入的地方。再怎么说，那也是两个男人，两个男人要怎么发生那方面的事？

两个月以后，宪宗陛下宣布为太子殿下选妃。是年，太子殿下二十岁。太子妃的候选人，都是出自历史悠久的名门望族，那些大家出身的女子，个个德行出众，典雅端方，每个都堪为未来国母，为天下女子的表率。

这本是件喜事。可是，太子殿下却愁眉不展。

选妃的同时，按照传统，后宫还需为太子殿下安排宫女，教导太子殿下体尝男女之事，避免新婚之夜出现新郎官因太过生涩而手足无措的尴尬场面。

我是到这时候才发现，太子殿下身边从未有过亲近的女子，但我以为只是太子殿下没有像别人那样那么喜好女色罢了。

我和宪宗陛下身边的女官长商议过后，挑选了五位品行相貌皆为上等的宫女，拟了名单，呈给太子殿下过目，想请太子殿下自己选一个喜欢的。可名单呈上去，太子殿下却毫无兴趣，看都不看一眼。我终于忍不住，在一天晚上，惴惴地向太子殿下提出了疑问。

那天，太子殿下终于对我说出了自己的想法。

首先，我得说，我很感谢太子殿下信任我。若不是这份信任，我不会知道太子殿下的秘密。但要我老实说，我宁可我从来没有知道这个秘密。

那天我对太子殿下极力劝说太子殿下这不是问题，因为娶妻生子不过是作为继承人的责任之一，殿下有开枝散叶的责任。不管我怎么费劲唇舌，可太子殿下依然说：“我不要。”

太子殿下目光坚定，声音果决，我无力瘫倒在地上，被迫接受太子殿下不会改变决定的事实。

我颤抖着跪倒在地面上，不知道还应该说些什么。

这是为什么？为什么？明明只是履行职责而已，就像他过去轻松达成宪宗陛下的期待一样，只要把那些女子娶进门，就可以让所有人满意，为什么他不愿意去做呢？

太子殿下笑了，用一种甜蜜到苦涩的语气说：“因为我已经有了意中人。”

“那一起娶进来就好了啊！”我脱口而出。

太子殿下看着这样的我，无奈又苦恼，又再次笑起来，说出了他的名字：“是路云。”

他望着我，满目温柔，似乎希望我可以理解。

我不能理解，我无法理解，我更不想去理解。

太子殿下说，他已经有了意中人，不会再迎娶别的女子，那是对那个人的背叛，也是对无辜女子的不尊重。我不懂，实在不懂，那些女子们即将拥有太子妃的尊荣，哪怕是成为太子的侧室，未来也是这个国家的妃嫔，享尽荣华富贵，怎么就是“可怜的被利用的工具”呢？

那天晚上，太子殿下很怜悯地看着我，那目光我终生难以忘怀。

那件事到底是在什么时候开始、最终发展到了这一步的呢？我以为猎场行宫发生的事只是偶然，原来那不是偶然。那是这两个人一次次的相处中积累起来的，或许是每日在东宫相对议事，或许是在校练场一起习武，或许是在战场上一起并肩，亦或许，是在更早，太子殿下亲手教他学习写字的时候。

那时已入冬季，宫中有地龙，室内暖洋如春，可我无端觉得遍体冰寒，如坠冰窖。我吸了一口气想要振作精神，抬眼看时忽地一阵头晕目眩，再看时，前方竟是白茫茫的一片，前路如何，我已经看不清了。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

自那夜我知道太子殿下的秘密，始终无法理解，很多男人都有龙阳之癖，但在喜好男人的同时，也会娶妻纳妾繁衍子嗣，这是身为男人延续家族的责任。退一步说，储君殿下难道不想要权力吗？有了至高无上的权力，不是就能为所欲为了吗？可是殿下竟然说“不能再把身心交给别人”，我觉得真是奇怪极了，从来只听说过女人必须忠贞，怎么殿下一个男人竟然也会遵从“忠贞”呢？

我绞尽脑汁，想找出什么办法让太子殿下改变主意。趁有一日那个人与殿下议事完毕，正准备出宫回家，把他拉到东宫某个角落处。我本想着，想摆出女官的高傲模样，起码在气势上要赢过他。可他实在是太高了，我得吃力地抬起头看着他。在个子上已经输他许多，哪里还能有什么女官的威仪。不过，我还不打算认输。

他低下头，好奇地看着我，显然是还不知道发生了什么事。

接下来的事情，我一生都不想回顾。

我靠近他，轻轻抬手，手指尖挑起他的下巴，摆出一副高高在上的样子，轻蔑地说：“姿色不错。”

我是在羞辱他。

我气鼓鼓地瞪着他。说出来不怕笑话，当我从殿下那里听到他的心意，再见到那个男人，我对那个男人真是恼恨极了。在那时候的我眼中，这个男人已经是堪比传说中的褒姒一类的红颜祸水，只不过他是个男人，我不能用红颜祸水这个词，但我也想不到别的词语来形容他了，总之，能勾得一国储君做出那么荒唐的决定，那么我猜测这位是狐狸精变得也不为过吧？听说，雄狐狸也能魅惑众生的呢

我气急，又说了一句：“是谁让你来勾引殿下的？大王子？三王子？还是谁？”

我是在羞辱他，我心里明白。

女官不应该是我现在这样，女官本应该是保持理性，恪守礼节，不应该有如此轻浮侮辱他人的举动。

我真的是疯了，完全失去了理智，甚至将其他的王子卷入不堪的阴谋中。我实在不想相信，这件事是太子殿下的意志，一定是谁指使他，指使他来影响太子殿下的！

他皱着眉，后退两步，不卑不亢地说：“请您自重。”

我冷冷一哂，说:“自重？讲自重的人会勾引殿下吗？”

我讥讽着他，看着他在我面前涨红了脸。看得出来，他在竭力克制自己。他彬彬有礼地说：“若您没什么事，末将便走了。”

“殿下不欲娶妻，你知道这意味着什么？”

“我知道，”他说，“是我劝说殿下的。”

他话音刚落，角落里响起了一声清脆响亮的“啪——”

我疯了，我知道我疯了。

我红着眼睛，咬牙切齿道：“你怎么敢？你算什么东西，你怎么敢干涉殿下的终身大事？！”

他生生受了我一巴掌，也不同我生气，只是眼睛盯着泥地，坚决地说：“那些女子很可怜。”

他已经是朝廷的武官，不再是东宫过去的奴隶，我只是内廷的女官，按照礼节，我不该这样做。但是我顾不上了，我摆出女官的架子，试图命令他:“你现在就和殿下去说，你去和殿下说是你鬼迷心窍，让殿下改变主意，你……”

说到这里，或许是因为情绪太过激动，我忽然感到一阵晕眩，人不禁往后倒去。那个人眼疾手快，想伸手扶住我。我下意识地厌憎他，用力推开了他。推开他，我自己也不好过，直接跌坐在了土地上。

我这个女官今天算是丢尽颜面了。

我实在是不想在他面前如此狼狈，慌乱地想从地上站起来。眼前忽然出现一只满是老茧的大手，我不用看，都知道又是那个人。

我真是不懂他。为什么在被我这般为难以后，还能温柔地想要帮助我呢？

或许是因为觉得自己太丢人，我竟有些想哭的冲动。但我不想输，不想在他面前输。我死咬牙关，忍住眼泪，抬头看着他：“国之储君没有后嗣，你知道这是多严重的事？”

我甚至都不在乎殿下不想娶妻的事。但殿下为了他不打算接受任何女子的这件事，如果透露出去，宪宗陛下会对殿下如何失望，会如何烦闷恼怒？我不敢想，也不想去想。

在局面上，因为太子殿下的能力，诸王子不敢表露，可这不代表他们不觊觎。储君无嗣意味着没有继承人，一个没有继承人的储君，还有必要待在他的位置上吗？想到这里，我怕到发抖。

他低下头，不发一言，我以为他是动摇了，用上了我最后的法子：“这件事如果被宪宗陛下知晓，宪宗陛下不见得会怪罪殿下，但是，一定会除掉你。哪怕为了你自己，你也应该去劝说殿下啊。”

听了这句话，他看向我，反而眼神中充满了坚定：“若倾慕殿下是罪过，我愿听凭陛下发落。”

倾慕殿下是罪过吗？

不，我不认为那是罪过。

我至今认为，太子殿下的过错不是喜欢他，而是任意妄为，放弃了他身为储君，和一个男人应该对家族履行的责任。我所求的，是太子殿下的地位稳固，仅此而已，多么简单的事情，可太子殿下就是不愿去做！

“你这个……”我浑身颤抖，想搜刮出骂人的词汇，想要辱骂他，可怎么都想不出。我颤抖着，将自己的双手伸向他细长的脖子，如果我能，如果我可以，如果我能掐死他……

可他竟也不躲，只看着我，眼中竟然是和太子殿下一样的怜悯。

他们到底在可怜我什么？我到底哪里可怜了？！

我的双手无力地垂下，眼泪终究没忍住，还是落了下来。

如果太子殿下看到这一幕会作何感想？如果他知道自己信赖的女官，在知道他的秘辛以后，跑去威胁他的心上人，会对我很失望，会憎恨我吧？

艰难地从地上爬起来，那个人还想来搀扶我，统统被我拒绝推开了。眼泪自冲出眼眶以后，怎么止都止不住。我用袖子不断擦着眼泪，慌忙跑回自己的住处，这一路的狼狈恐怕都被东宫来往的人瞧去了。那天，我想起来都觉得，我真不如死算了。

回到住处以后，我躲在自己的房间里哭了一个晚上。一边哭，一边自怨自艾。我说过，太子殿下若顺利登基，我将能够成为后宫的女官长，这个梦对我来说太美好，太梦幻。太子殿下一个决定就能动摇我的未来，这个决定是多么残忍！

殿下可怜储君妃，认为有心上人而结婚是对储君妃的不尊重，殿下如此的善良，可是殿下，为什么不能同情可怜我呢？

为什么殿下不能像普通人那样，为什么宁愿放弃王权地位财富也要去追求自己的人生？殿下对所有人宽容，却唯独毁去了我的人生。

对那时候的我来说，殿下是多么的残忍。

可是，在很久很久以后，我一个人回想着过去，想到那段日子，看着独自坐在房中，默默哭泣着的我，突然发现，也许……我是在嫉妒吧。

我真的，真的非常嫉妒那个人。这并非因为我对殿下有什么爱恋之心，只是因为，我身为内廷女官，照顾着殿下的起居，自认为能力忠诚都不逊于旁人，也自以为我得到了殿下足够的信任。可是，不知道从什么时候开始，那个人和殿下并肩站在了一起，得到了殿下非一般的青睐。如果那个人是个女人，是个殿下正经的王妃，哪怕是殿下的妾室，我想我的挫败感都不会这么强烈。

我想，我是“深爱”着太子殿下的吧。

那不是男女之情，我很清楚。我比太子殿下略长几岁，在侍奉太子殿下的时候，又将他当做了自己的弟弟来照顾；又因为跟随着太子殿下，使得我看到了美好的前程唾手可得。我把我对权力的野心与欲望曾经寄托在太子殿下一个人身上，用尽全力，想要看到太子殿下登上王位的那一刻。人的感情真是复杂。太子殿下是我照顾的弟弟，是我侍奉的主君，也是我寄托的希望所在。我对太子殿下的感情如此复杂，我想，这应当也是一种，与男女恋慕之情不一样的“爱”吧？

我对太子殿下的感情几乎是因为我寄托了个人的理想与野心，这大概是我与那个人的不同。我很清醒，我与太子殿下从未越过“主仆”这条界线。那个人也应当是清醒的，但他终究与太子殿下跨过了身份有别的长河，走到了一起。

正因为我如此敬爱着太子殿下，我才越发觉得那个人不可思议。难道他不曾希望太子殿下登临这个国家至高处，好实现自己的野心，成为一人之上万人之下的传奇吗？我不知道，我很少同他谈心，交流仅限于职责范围内的对话。我始终都不曾看透那个人，只知道他和太子殿下之间的世界，不是我能了解的。

我输了，彻彻底底的输了。输的结果便是眼睁睁看着他夺走了太子殿下。

第二天我找了个借口，托了好友苏槿把伤药转交给那个人。打他时我用了很大的力气，一巴掌下去，他半张脸都肿了起来，估计不会很快就消下去，所以我才翻出了我自己珍藏的上等祛瘀活血药给他作为赔礼。原本，我应该亲自前去道歉，不论如何，身为女官对别人做出无礼的事，这便是我的错，我应该亲自对他道歉的。可是我没法去，因为我病了。

苏槿得了闲来看我，却又带来了一个消息。她说起这个消息的时候，还吃吃地笑着，觉得颇为有趣：“现在东宫里大家私底下都在说，你对金大人仰慕已久，找了个时间表白，谁知金大人拒绝了你，使得你恼羞成怒，狠狠打了他呢。”

我生着病，浑身不舒服，听到这个消息，还是忍不住，从被衾里探出头，皱眉问：“这是怎么回事？”

苏槿轻咳一声，憋住笑：“据传说，有个做粗活的使女路过，看见了你打他呢，这是怎么回是？莫非你真的对他有意?”

她这一问使得我一口气差点没喘上来。

我深深吸了口气，告诫自己冷静，又问：“那么，除此之外，没别的传言了吧？”

“没有了。”

“殿下知道吗？”

“唔……也许是不知道，昨日殿下还问起你身子好些了没。”

我也不知道自己该不该松口气。那天的事，太子殿下怎会不知？那人的半张脸都红肿起来，还要上朝，都会跟太子殿下见面，难道那个人会忍着不告诉太子殿下我对他无礼吗？我才不想认为他是多么大度宽容的人。可是，一想到太子殿下要知道这件事，我觉得很难过，竟是有些希望那个人能有什么法子，把自己被打的事情蒙混过去。又或者，太子殿下能相信那个传闻，相信我是被拒以后生气发怒也是好的。

苏槿还在那边絮絮叨叨地说着：“还有人信誓旦旦地说，说听见金大人对你说自己已有心上人，严辞拒绝才惹得你恼羞成怒，对人动手动脚的，大家还在那边猜是哪个女孩子这般有幸，能被金大人看上呢，还有人以你们为原型编了个故事，你要看不？我带来想着给你看看能解闷呢，写的挺有意思，不过，里面你可不是什么好人，噗。”

传闻和现实总是容易相差甚远。

她说的这件事，使得我头越发疼得厉害。我拿起被子，蒙住自己的头，不停地对自己说：“我听不到，我听不到，我听不到……”

在我生病的时候，外面也发生了一件大事。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

隆庆十三年冬，衍国发生疫灾。

现在想来，宪宗陛下最后的那几年可真是多灾多难。

那疫症不知从何而来，因何而起，仿佛一夜间就在衍国西部爆发了。患上疫症的人先是高烧不止，几天后身上长出红色脓包，奇痒无比，引得人忍不住去挠破脓包，抓得皮肤一道道血痕，全身上下几乎没有一块好肉，面目全非。

因为初起症状就是高烧，宫中严查疫症时，差点也把我送出宫去。好在几天后我的皮肤并没有出现异样，最后确诊为受了风寒引起的高烧，吃了几剂好药，再加上卧床休养，很快就痊愈了。

此病出现在十二月中旬，首例发于端阳城，此后从端阳城逐渐扩散至全国。那段时间，王都城中也出现了不少病人，下至底层流民，上到达官贵人，男女老少皆无幸免。

生老病死，从不由人。

在史官的记载中，太子殿下正是因此病而亡。但我将要讲述的这个故事，则完全背离了史书。若有朝一日，我记录的这个秘密被发现，也不知道会不会引起什么惊涛骇浪。

我真是个矛盾的人。

疫病席卷全国以后，宪宗陛下调度有方，冷静应对，太子殿下及一众朝臣一心辅佐，因此，大家虽心生慌乱，好在局势还算安稳。

此后，东宫传出了太子殿下不幸染病的消息，不出十日，太子殿下殁。

那是太子殿下自己想的办法。

太子殿下对我提出来的时候，我本能就是一句：“您疯了！”

还好，我还记得用“您”尊称，看起来还是有些理智存在的。

我绝望地看着他兴致勃勃地将自己的计划和盘托出，还不时投来似乎是期待我称赞他的眼神，心头油然而生一种无力感，脚下发软，身子一阵阵发颤。但尽管如此，我还是打起精神，试图劝太子殿下回心转意。

“我知道。”

“您这样做，会失去权力。”

“我知道。”

“您这样做，恐怕死后无后人祭祀。”

“我知道。”

“您这样做，恐怕后半生会颠沛流离。”

“我知道。”

“仅仅是为了他？”我不可置信。

“是啊。”

和我的仪态尽失不同，太子殿下全程都是爽朗地笑着，好像我所描述的每一条信息不是什么极其现实的问题，而是素日很平常的事情。

我应该怎么做？

我可以先取得太子殿下的信任，再找个时间，告诉宪宗陛下。宪宗陛下一定会阻止的，他不会容忍自己精心栽培的继承人出这种纰漏。但……宪宗陛下不会去惩罚精心栽培出来的太子殿下，不代表他会放过旁人。首当其冲的就是那个引诱太子殿下的人。只要那个祸害消失，太子殿下依然是太子殿下，他依然会继位为王，我也会做那一同升天的鸡犬，登上我梦寐以求的位置。

这是多么有诱惑力的一条路啊。

我差点就这么做了。

我不止一次想过，如果太子殿下失去了他，那么他会变成什么样呢？当太子殿下得到至高无上的权力，还会记得在年轻时候，与那个人一起发生过的那些疯狂之事吗？

慢慢的我才意识到，尽管我侍奉太子殿下许多年，可我从来未曾懂过太子殿下。我只是仰望着他，将他当作端坐在云端的太阳，享受着他温和的恩泽，却从未能靠近他。应该说，许多人都和我一样，我们发自内心地尊敬着太子殿下，却从来不曾走进他的心里。

能走进太子殿下心中，将高高在上的太阳带到人间的，是他。

多年后我离开了王宫，才得以解开这个谜团。当时，我并不懂，但我还是选择帮助太子殿下，去完成那个谎言。

我可真是个矛盾的人，一边恨着他们两个，一边又成全了他们。不过，据我所看到的，人总是矛盾的，我也是人，那么我如此矛盾，也是合情合理的了。

太子殿下是乔装逃出王宫的。至于具体的做法，我不打算细说。坦率的说，太子殿下的计划并不能说天衣无缝，甚至可以算得上相当冒险。只是当时人心惶惶，大家注意力都放在疫病上，其他地方不免有些疏漏，正是利用了这些薄弱环节出逃，没想到啊——他居然就成功了。

我至今想来，依然觉得不可思议，宪宗陛下曾称赞太子殿下思维缜密做事稳重，但就是这样“稳重”的太子殿下，在宫中最为忙乱的时候，靠着一个漏洞颇多的计划逃出了王宫，不能不说是非常鲁莽。宪宗陛下若是知道太子殿下的做法，还会不会这样称许太子殿下呢？

那天晚上，我不仅帮助太子殿下逃出王宫，还去送了送太子殿下。

我并非有意要指责太子殿下行事莽撞，只是……咳咳，坦白地说，我也没有这个立场去指责，因为我，一个本该立场坚定、以劝诫太子为己任的女官，在太子出逃的那天晚上，不仅仅是帮了一点忙，甚至去送别了太子殿下。

我将这件事视为我人生中最大的污点之一，在此前从未向别人吐露过半分。如今回想起来，怎么看都是太子殿下的错。

呸，男人都是祸害！

太子殿下与那个人都认为，在王都多留一天就多一分风险，两个人一计划，还是决定太子殿下逃出王宫的当夜，就逃离王都，能走多远就走多远，那个人还联系上了出海的海船，带着已经准备好的相关户籍文书，对船长称作是王都里的商人，为了躲疫病传染逃往海外。因为给足了钱，船长也答应收留他们。

他们两个真是把前后一切都计划好了。

那夜郊外，我本有许多话想对那个人交代，我想说太子殿下喜甜食，平时住在东宫，不关心钱财出入也不打紧。可往后，两个人隐姓埋名度日，想来在经济上必不宽裕，便希望那人能好好盯牢太子殿下，切莫在花钱上大手大脚；我还想太子殿下不懂世间人心险恶，生怕他被什么歹人欺骗，我本想请那个人一定要记得好好保护太子殿下，一定要看得比他自己的生命还重。可话刚到嘴边，便发现，我根本没机会交代。

那个人一见到太子殿下，只顾着不断上下细看太子殿下有否受伤，太子殿下笑着拉住他，轻松地讲述出逃的过程，好像那是什么趣事。老天作证，我帮他逃出去的时候，心跳的厉害，一度以为要跳出嗓子眼去了，生怕被什么人发现太子殿下的秘密。能那样逃出去，真可以说是老天庇佑。可太子殿下竟浑然不当回事！还一个劲地安慰那个人，两个人站在那，你一言我一语，似乎他们周围没有别人。

我知道我的脸色一定不好看，因为我发现他们两个根本忘了还有我这个人。

我还交代什么呢？我看，要是我当时对那个人说“请一定要好好保护太子殿下”，太子殿下也会马上跳出来反驳我。呵呵，说不定太子殿下还是以身护他的那个。

我清清嗓子，示意那对我还在旁边。两个人这才想起来似的，不好意思地看着我。我内心呵呵两声，弯腰向太子殿下行了礼，道了声珍重，便目送太子殿下与他一同策马离去。

在茫茫的黑夜中，太子殿下与他的身影逐渐消失，看着他们远去，我脑海中冒出一句话：他们都自由了。

在告别太子殿下后，我转身，向着王宫的方向走去。

那天开始，我和太子殿下已经成为两个世界的人了。

我回到东宫以后，拆开了一封据说是太子殿下留给我的信，信上说他自己知道铸成大错，明知不可为尤为之，若我想，随时可以反悔，告诉宪宗陛下这桩事。信的末尾，太子殿下请我不论如何要好好活下去。

我笑了。 

原本，我认为一个尽职的奴婢，是应该好好替主子保守秘密，死人，是最不会泄露秘密的。

对外，太子殿下已殁，宫人自戕是大罪，可一个殉主的女官，谁会怪罪？不会的，我若是死了，还会得到褒扬，我的家族，也会因我殉主而去得到嘉奖。但太子殿下，请我不要自尽，他还说他犯下了错，若此事被发现，愿一力承担。太子殿下没有给我写过信，那是第一封。看完以后，我毫不犹豫地将信放在烛火上，看着它被微弱的烛火一点点吞噬，我生命中似乎也有什么东西，被一丝丝抽离干净了。

太子殿下离去后，有名画家画了太子殿下的画像，我曾有幸见过，却觉得技法虽然高超，可实在比不得真人。不过，这不能怪他。画像终究是死物，怎么能比得上真人的风度呢？


	6. Chapter 6

6.

太子殿下离开以后，我又得讲一讲我自己的故事了。

我说过，太子殿下曾经关系到我对未来的美梦，但太子殿下自己的决定，打碎了我的期许。不过这没关系，我可以自己重新将碎片一点点粘在一起。

只是这过程无比艰辛，我也做出了许多我曾经鄙夷的事，也伤害了许多无辜或者不无辜的人。但我认为这一切都是太子殿下的错，如果不是他任性，如果他能继承王位，我何至于要沦落到与别人争权夺利？如果不是太子殿下离开，我不会成为我从前最看不起的人，我认为，这一切都是太子殿下的错。

太子殿下去世以后，宪宗陛下固然大恸，但宪宗陛下子嗣众多，才华出众者也不少，王位不致后继无人，这多少能弥补宪宗陛下的伤感。之后，宪宗陛下册立了王长子为新的储君，而我，用了我当时所能动用的所有关系，成为了新太子妃的女官。

隆庆二十一年七月，宪宗陛下崩殂，储君即位，在这个故事中，我比较喜欢称呼他为先王陛下。

先王陛下登基以后，凭借着在王后陛下给予信赖的优势，进而取得了先王陛下的信任，终于成为了女官长。

先王陛下和太子殿下是截然不同的人。他更冷酷，也更无情，同时更喜欢征伐。

先王陛下登基后改元，年号为崇仁。

崇仁六年，先王陛下横扫周边邻国，将邻国的百姓们尽数降为奴隶，发往本国，为权贵富商服务。

先王陛下在扫清周围势力以后，本想发展海军，进而进入东陆大国，可惜，没有成功。

崇仁七年八月，宪宗陛下的四位王子起兵谋反，史称“四王之乱”。历时四年，先王陛下最终赢得了胜利。

我不知道那四位王子在想什么。也许正如先王陛下所说，宪宗陛下把自己的儿子教的都太出色了，导致谁都是野心勃勃。太子殿下在时，他是生来的正统，才德又确实出众，因此众王子有野心，而不敢反。但太子殿下离世以后，诸王子却是想各凭本事，坐上王位。虽然先王陛下得到宪宗陛下的认可，却没有得到四位王子的认同。宪宗陛下还在时，他们不敢，但是宪宗陛下离世后，先王陛下忙于扩张，使得四王子以为他们有可趁之机。

这又是太子殿下的罪过了，如果太子殿下不那么任性，或许根本不会发生手足相残的悲剧，更何况这场悲剧又重创了本国的国力。

崇仁十一年，四王子两死两伤，剩下的两位王子被先王陛下处决，头颅被高高挂在城门口示众，先王陛下本打算将四位王子的家人全都处死，是王后陛下苦苦哀求，最终先王陛下决定将四位王子的家人软禁，他们的孩子被关押在另一处行宫中，因为是王室的后裔，待遇上并未有所亏待，不过终生被软禁监视，这滋味想来不好受。不知道太子殿下在民间听说了这些事，会是什么看法。

王后是位仁慈的人。也很奇怪，先王陛下对外人乃至血亲冷酷无情，却总能听进王后的劝告。

崇仁十六年，王后陛下崩。

我想过太子殿下如果失去了那个人会变成什么模样，先王陛下似乎就是为了解答我的疑惑似的。在王后陛下崩逝以后，他几近疯癫。刚开头那几日，先王陛下抱着王后陛下的尸体，诉说着他们以前的故事，他却不许旁人靠近王后陛下一步。

当时的太子殿下甚为震惊，在私底下向我表示过他的担忧，他担心他的父王失去了理智。

先王陛下亲自主持了王后陛下的丧仪，平日里克勤节俭的先王陛下却决定将陵寝扩张三倍，仅仅是因为王后陛下。

若我当初向宪宗陛下告密，太子殿下会不会也失去理性呢？

我对王后陛下既有尊敬，也有朝夕相处的感情，但不会超过我对太子殿下的。面对疯狂的先王陛下，我更是能很好地保持了理智，麻木地面对先王陛下一反常态的举动。

之后，先王陛下兴建了长生殿，征召了许多道士，让他们进献能够长生的丹药，又希望他们能够为他招魂，招来王后陛下的魂魄，期待着与王后陛下能在人世重逢。

我此生从未懂情爱二字，实在不明白它怎么就能让太子殿下，抑或是先王陛下失却理智，一个远走天涯，一个沉迷虚妄。

先王陛下沉迷长生与招魂，朝臣多有进谏，认为先王陛下此举太过失态。先王陛下逐渐不理朝政，但依然牢牢将权力握在手中。他需要监视朝臣的人，我则期待着参政。朝臣可能有野心，一旦形成势力，势必威胁王权。内廷的女官不会，女人不能篡位做王，先王陛下将我淬炼成一把锋利的匕首，悍然插入朝堂之上，震慑着朝臣。我知道先王陛下是利用我，我欣然接受。

我需要这样的利用。

我知道，如果是太子殿下，他做了王，他不会这样利用我。我若想参政，太子殿下一定会允准，可是，追随太子殿下的人才太多了，我纵然能进入朝堂，也凸显不出我的重要性。我自知我的才能见识无法同那些饱读诗书的男人们相比，我只能依靠着先王陛下对我的需要，努力地攫取着更多的权力。

很早以前，在东宫汲取着的“水”，最终成为我同那些朝臣议论政事的资本。

崇仁二十五年，先王陛下崩殂。

先王陛下一生少有敌手，有三件事引以为憾。第一件是不能入侵东陆，第二件是先王陛下认为，此生劲敌只有太子陛下，那四位王子虽有才，却不配做他对手，他渴望能与太子殿下一战，可惜太子殿下早已“去世”。第二件，先王陛下对那个人的“英年早逝”颇为惋惜，认为那个人当世少有的英才，若能将此人收服到自己的麾下，也是他比太子殿下更强的证明。先王陛下曾对我说，那个人生前他有意拉拢，可惜他对太子殿下太过忠诚。我听到的时候什么都不敢说，只能在内心默默地说：请陛下忘记那个人，那个人可是拐带太子殿下私奔的罪人！

果然是男狐狸，走了那么多年，居然还能让先王陛下念念不忘。

我以为他出走多年，对他的嫉妒之情也稍有平息，没想到先王陛下也对他如此看重，一瞬间，原本该熄灭的妒火又死灰复燃。

但说是嫉妒，亦或许是另一种羡慕。

我曾恼恨于那个人与太子殿下的亲密，可是后来我发现，就算没有那个男人，殿下对于他的侍卫长、对朝廷官员的看重都要比对我这个女官多的多。我一直仰望着殿下，仰望他在更广阔的天空下飞翔。我不止一次畅想，如果我是个男子就好了。如果我是男子，或许就能参加科考，或者成为殿下的侍卫，护卫在他身边，或许我也有站在殿下身旁的机会。不，我不是说，一定要像那个人一样成为殿下恋慕之人。我只希望我能和殿下站在一起，与他讨论政事，甚至对先王陛下我也有这样的渴望。但我是女人，我很难拥有他们生来就拥有的许多东西。那个人是个奴隶，可他能有机会，堂堂正正地走上仕途。我没有，我只能靠着终日里绞尽脑汁想出来的阴谋盘算，为自己抢出一点点的机会。我很在意朝臣对我的看法，我知道他们私底下怨恨我作为后宫的女官干涉朝政，我恨得咬牙切齿，可我不能过界，因为一旦过界，先王陛下就会收回我所拥有的一切。

先王陛下合上眼睛的那天，我看着他的尸体猜想着：假如先王陛下得知了他们离世的真相，不知道会作何感想。

可现实从来不会有如果。

先王陛下崩后，我向新王陛下递交了辞呈。新王陛下有所挽留，但我知道新王陛下有自己信任的女官周槐。周槐曾在过去与我合作，我们当时的目标是一致的，那就是让女官得以进入朝堂。不过，先王陛下已逝，我若留恋位置，我们两个之间势必会徒增许多矛盾。我这个老人还不如早早退出，给年轻人机会。

新王陛下很宽厚，赏赐我大片土地，许多金银财帛，我有了傍身的财物地位，先是回到都城的家中。

我以为，我至少能算得上“衣锦还乡”。

一开始，在家族中，大家对我的态度，确实能让我这样认为。可才待了两三个月，我却发现不是那么回事。

我父母皆已不在人间，尚有兄弟，他们都已娶妻，那些兄嫂弟媳对我都很亲热。他们都是好人，可有时候，好人未必尽如你意。

因为我执着于女官长的位置，曾经有嫁人的机会，却都被我拒绝。我退休时是四十六岁，如此大的年纪，谈什么生儿育女都已经太迟了。因此，其他人看向我的眼光中，不免带着几分可怜。 

这些可怜让我很烦躁。

我理解她们，正是因为理解，所以越发不想被怜悯。

兄弟们商议后，原想着让我从他们的亲儿子中挑选一个，过继给我，好让他以后为我养老送终。我拒绝了，特意从一家孤儿院中领养了一个孤女，办理了手续，让她成了我的“养女”。我必须得说，在做这些事的时候，我有着报复一般的快感。

给领养的女儿起名叫阿宝，决定了一办完手续，就带着她离开王都，还打算离得远远的，只需要保持书信往来就好。

我不打算让自己再承受别人可怜的目光。


	7. Chapter 7

7\.   
我打算在宁远县定居，雇了车马往宁远的方向去。一路舟车劳顿，途经余溪时，大家都疲惫不堪，我便在市场令车队歇脚，坐在车内闭眼时，我竟然听到了一个声音。   
我已经很多年，很多年，都没有听到过他的说话声了。我一直记恨他，一直想把他从我脑海中抹去。可遗憾的是，在听到他声音的那一刻，我马上反应过来那是谁的声音。他说完以后，有另一个人接着话。我又是很遗憾，因为，我又马上反应过来那个人是谁。   
我以为我把这两个人从我记忆里赶出去了呢。   
我急急地掀开帘子，往外探看。那两个人不难找，集市里个子最高的两个人就是他们。从车里望过去，殿下的面容真是沧桑了许多。 过去我的记忆中，他一直是那个英姿勃发从来没变化过的少年，如今我终于看到他苍老的样子。 想到这里，埋在心里的怨恨似乎少了一些。   
他们两个站在一家糖铺前，殿下手里拿着金仙糖。金仙糖是民间的一种吃食，用金黄色的糖汁浇汇出人物，或动物，或植物的模样，因看上去像金线，本来叫做金线糖，为了好听，传成了金仙。殿下面泛苦色，似乎是因为被抓包而苦恼。  
我也看到那个人，面对着殿下，絮絮叨叨地说着话。他嘴里不停念叨着殿下花钱大手大脚，过日子也不知道节俭度日，年纪一大把了还这样贪吃，也不担心担心自己的牙齿。  
听到这阵对话，我真是高兴。谁让你们为了你们的爱情抛弃了一切呢？如果留在宫廷，像其他人那样娶妻生子，也不会沦落到锱铢必较的地步呀。  
我心情一好，等他们走了以后，抱着我的囡囡下了车，找上他们刚刚待过的小摊老板娘。我假作给女儿买糖，装似无意地打听起方才两个人的消息。老板娘很热情，说了许多，可她说完以后，我宁可从来没听到过！   
老板娘说，那两个人是海商，在海外经商许多年，攒下许多积蓄。后来回了本国，拿出他们积攒的钱在这里做生意。因为他们天生聪慧，加上为人诚信可靠，生意倒是被他们越做越大，也有了自己的船队。虽然本地有人眼红，不过因为他们都是高手，也就不能把他们两个随便怎么样。因为他们为人公正，有谋略亦有过人的胆识，本地商人便推举了他们中的一个来做商会的首脑。四王之乱的时候，各地都不太平，本地妇女多有被流窜过来的乱兵骚扰，也是他们组建了民兵队，组织民兵队在本地巡逻，才使得此地治安在那段时间里得到改善。   
“那会子，连我们身强体健的女人都带着家里的锄头加进去呐。”老板娘说话的时候，还自豪地抬了抬硕大的胸脯。   
我无心去听这些闲事，咬着牙又问老板娘知不知道他们什么关系。哪知道老板娘凑过来对我说：“嗨，俺们确实好奇过。您说两个大男人，平常一同进进出出的，也没见身边有个娘们，跟他们同岁的男人连孙子都有了，他们还是两个大光棍，那……俺们总会有个想法不是。”   
“不过呀，他们二位在这里做了许多好事。领养了好几个孩子呢，虽然买了好多地，但他们拿来办起了书院，书院免收学费，也不限出身。这可了不得，俺们家儿子就在那儿念的书，念完以后虽然考不中，但在书院做了个先生，那好歹俺们家也算出了个读书人，也算光宗耀祖了。哎哟对了，咱县里的路他们也出了不少钱修呢，您说这二位干了这么多好事，那人家的私事咱也管不着不是？您说……哎？哎？哎？”   
我听到后面都快气疯了，也顾不得什么礼仪，抱着阿宝恼怒地转身就走，连钱也忘了付，幸好身边的保姆还记得，替我付了钱，才跟了上来。   
当初我费尽心力，帮助殿下逃出王宫，是希望他能安安稳稳默默无闻地度过余生。当时听说男人是有好男风的，可一般人也不会做的太过。有的人为了不引人注意，甚至还让另一方的男人假扮女子示人。   
可是他们两个呢？   
他们两个居然就这样明目张胆？！就这样不在乎旁人的眼光和道德批判？我是为了什么才逃离的王都？不就是因为我受不了别人的同情，却又无法反驳他们吗？可他们居然？居然？！他们所做的未免与我想象中的安分度日实在相差太远了！而且，就因为他们做了许多好事，那些乡里乡亲居然也忽略了他们那些违背传统与旁人不同的地方，转而称赞他们的慷慨。我以为他们离开后会很潦倒，谁知这一切都是我以为而已！   
听那些故事传说里，男女私奔为淫奔，是不会有什么好下场的，难道他们两个不也该是这样的吗？可是他们竟然过得不错，这可真是……可真是气煞我也！   
一想到他们就在我定居的邻县，我就头疼地不想出门。我也真的那样做了，宁远没有多少我认识的人，加上我有土地收入，衣食无忧，不用费心经营生活，总之，我尽量不出门，能不出门就不出门，就是因为怕遇到那两个祸害！   
从前在我眼中百般好的殿下，为了他离开王宫，在离开那个位置以后，还能过的这样好。我只能单方面武断地认为，恐怕那个人正是雄狐狸变得！说不定就是因为他施了些法术，才使得他们两个不至落魄。   
嗯，一定是这样！   
后来，阿宝年纪渐长，成年以后，我为她招了一个妥帖善良的夫婿，是某家书香门第的小儿子，因为是小儿子，也就不在乎入赘这件事。有了这个女婿，我也算是有了继承香火的后人了。   
我的兄弟妯娌担心我无人养老送终，承继香火姓氏，但我竟也是用了别的办法，立起我自己的门户。   
阿宝婚后生了五个孩子，三个女儿，两个儿子，我家也算开枝散叶，我自然是很满意的。   
我看着我的儿孙渐渐长大，我的背也慢慢的弯下去，直不起来了。   
最近，我的一只耳朵听不见了，看东西也不像以前那么清楚。虽然很不想承认，我也是真的老去了。也许是因为老年人的通病，我开始回想起过去在王宫中发生的事。   
我曾经问过我自己，我是不是也有过别的选择？我是不是能够像殿下那样义无反顾地离开？我会这样想，是因为我在回忆中发现，沉浸在权力斗争中的我，面目竟然没有当年殿下与那个人那样鲜活，连我自己都在那段记忆中闪闪发亮。而后来的我，后来的我为了登上权力的巅峰，不惜与朋友决裂的我，竟然是那样的面目可憎。   
可是，我又想，我会怀念，会这样想，或许是因为我已经得到了我想要一切。   
因为我得到了，才会去艳羡我未曾实现的另一种人生可能。如果我不得到，我绝对不会甘心放弃，要我像殿下那样任性地抛弃荣华富贵，我做不到。   
殿下与他孤注一掷绝不回头的勇气我很羡慕，但假如让我重来一次，我的选择，依然还会是一样的，我未曾后悔过。   
先王陛下如果知道殿下还活着，看到殿下，不知道会作何感想。  
先王陛下他，为了权力燃烧了自己的生命，可寿命并不长。然而私奔逃走，置国家于不顾的殿下竟然与爱人在乡野里幸福余生，两相对比，也不晓得先王陛下会不会气到吐血。   
不知道为什么，我觉得这样已经足够了。   
先王陛下或许会被后世骂为穷兵黩武的君王，世人也许会畅想，假如仁慈的殿下还活着，活着成为国君，那么这个国家会变成什么样子。  
可现实从来没有假设。现实是殿下和先王陛下都得到了他们想要的，两个人之间也避免了兄弟相残的结局。   
先王陛下曾经苦恼四王与他走向不可避免的惨剧，殿下也不是会喜欢自己的功业建立在兄弟骸骨上的人，他们两个若真相争，一定会出现最惨烈的情景，但因为殿下这样一个举动，使得他们之间避开了最糟糕的结局，我很庆幸。   
这样一想，是不是得感谢那个男狐狸？就是因为有他，殿下才放弃了一切，反而有了一个蛮不错的结局。  
好吧，看在这件事份上，我姑且谢谢他，也祝愿他以后下了地狱，不会被阎王清算拐带储君的罪过吧。   
我上个月叫女婿偷偷带我去了趟邻县，在那边集市碰了碰运气，没想到，居然真的被我见到那两人。爱吃甜食的那个，抱着小女孩，看上去约摸五六岁，想来是他们领养孩子的孙女。他抱着小女孩，空着的手拿着酸山楂果子，正哄着孙女吃零食。那个人也在，在他旁边，依旧是唠唠叨叨，大概说小孩吃甜食不好，还抱怨他就知道宠着孙女，也不怕宠坏了。   
他们就这样，抱着自家的小孩，闲闲地散步在集市里，看上去也不过是普普通通的两个老头。   
我也不知道我在寻找什么，闲着没事跑邻县，见到这两个人和和睦睦，又被气得半饱，连我得女婿都觉得我莫名其妙。 

我写下这个故事，是希望后世的人能知道，这位历史中记载的贤德太子并不如传闻中那般尽善尽美，这个人为了同那个人的爱情，两个人皆抛弃了对国家的责任，可谓自私至极，我记录下来，是希望后世的人能够唾骂他们，鄙弃这种不忠不孝的行为。假使后世的人知道了这段故事，还称赞他们，我的天，我想这个国家恐怕是离亡国不远了。   
一想到他们那副身体康健，恩爱如蜜的样子，我的牙床又闹心地疼痛起来。这是老毛病了。在王宫那会儿，因为天天担心着忧虑那的，太医说是上了火气，叫我注意修身养性。但我身在宫廷，哪里能顾得上呢？等我退休以后，自己一个人带着女儿过上清闲日子，这毛病才好了几天。没想到，才看到他们一面，就能把我气出老毛病再犯。可见我说他们是祸害不是假的。看他们两个身体康健，神采奕奕，便知道祸害遗千年这句话是真的。依着他们两个这股劲儿，想来还能活得更加长久。兴许，比我还久的多呢。   
这样一想，忽然觉得，牙似乎没那么疼了。

记于崇兴十三年十月十三日

华枫斋


End file.
